Walking Death
by PocketGothic
Summary: Direct continuation to Guardian! When Selene and Michael are caught in a world of horror, trying to survive, they find two people who will change their lives.. SOS! Due to lack of reviews, story may be removed..STORY ABOUT TO BE DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Spreading

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters, but Ariana, Brennan, Kieran and any other original characters I created are mine.. Nuff said!!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Welcome to my sequel Walking Death! This a direct continuation of Guardian. Things are starting to heat up for our favorite pair.. And a few new people in for the ride as well. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Both of these ladies have helped me come so far in my writing, encouraging yet criticizing me at the same time, helping me to do better. I thank both of you greatly! Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

Walking Death

Just returning from the safety of Halalhaz's walls, Michael and Selene had settled once again

into their apartment. Michael was in the kitchen getting a bag of blood for her and some soup

for him. He still had a very hard time accepting drinking blood; and apparently being a hybrid,

he could and wanted to eat more human food. A part of himself he was not willing to give up

for a while, Selene tried to understand that. Michael had after all been ripped from humanity

suddenly, it was not his choice, he never asked for it.. And was still trying to act human, he

would need a little longer to adjust to immortality and becoming what he was. The

Vampiress knew that much about her mate and was working with him, dealing with her own

emotional shockers at the same time. Even after almost three weeks since that fate changing

night rose and fell, time was still needed for the both of them. Her thoughts drifted towards

what she had seen in the alley a short while ago, deep down it unsettled her, something was not

right about those two mortals.

--------------------

Morning's bright fingers rose and stretched over the large Hungarian city, people screamed

and chaos ensued, two other people, both very bloody and looked they had come out of a car

crash, had taken down a little eight year old girl and were tearing her flesh off, eating it with

sickening enjoyment. While one creature was finishing off what remained of the badly

mangled child, the second person lurched for someone who had tried to pull a gun, an

off-duty cop who had just come off the night shift. The man tackled the cop, moaning hungrily

as it bit into the cop's neck, ripping of flesh and muscle, as the man screamed his lungs out,

before finally dying. The man/creature rose up from the dead officer, and lurched towards the

running crowds of people. A few minutes later, a moan was heard and the dead polices

officer, began to get up.

--------------------------

****

(The Next Night)

The next night, Selene stared up at the night sky, the black expanse filled with dots of light

overseen by the huge silver orb that was the moon, for which the young Vampiress was

named.. Perched on her favorite place on the balcony of their apartment, Selene heard the

cries beginning to spread throughout the city, the hungry, mournful cries, sounding throughout

Budapest's streets…

__

It had begun………….

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Welcome again to my sequel. What do you think of it so far? I have so much planned for this story… (Hisses excitedly)… Please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. This is the biggest fic I will be attempting to write in a long time. There will be plenty of action, romance, angst, everything!! I am going all out on this story. This will be a very BIG story, I hope you will hang on for the ride. Expect quite a few chapters spinning out quickly! School is out and I have so much time on my hands! (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2: Mysteries

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters, but Ariana, Brennan, Kieran and any other original character I created are mine.. Nuff said!!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Welcome to my sequel Walking Death! This a direct continuation of Guardian. Things are starting to heat up for our favorite pair.. And a few new people in for the ride as well. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Both of these ladies have helped me come so far in my writing, encouraging yet criticizing me at the same time, helping me to do better. I thank both of you greatly! Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

Author's Note: If anybody would like to contact me, for questions on this story, feed back, or just to leave opinions.

Here's my E-Mail: **VampyricAngel21aol.com**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ariana awoke with an awful smell in her nose, like the smell of rotting flesh and dog shit..

She recognized that smell, it was the stench of death……

Opening the long, plushy thick, black curtains surrounding her huge bed. Ariana got up and

padded over to her nice, expensively furnished bathroom, making sure the ebony curtains

adorning her windows were shut tight, keeping out the sunlight she hated so much…

The smell was still there…

(Must be another dead squirrel the dog keeps bringing in.. But the smell would not be this

strong nor this bad.. What the hell is going?!!) Ariana thought as she ran a brush through her

shoulder length black hair, sprinkled with blood red streaks. She took off her pajamas and got

into the shower, shutting the glass door. Ariana let the water run down her athletic body as

she washed her hair, then her body. She stood in the water a few more minutes, enjoying the

warmth, while her thoughts ran rampant. (It's too quiet…. Usually it is hustling and bustling

downstairs. Mum and Dad getting ready to attend to the morning's Coven affairs.. Mum

coming to wake me, telling me to get ready for my morning classes in the library study..)

Ariana turned off the water, reluctantly stepping out of her shower to towel off. Running a

brush through her damp hair, slipping on a silk black robe and walking to her huge closet.

Ariana could still catch that awful fucking stench and chills of foreboding went down her spine.

Making the young 16 year old shiver. (I just know something is not right….) The young

Gothic's mind kept repeating. Ariana opened the doors to her large closet, and flipped through

her wide selection of clothes. She and her clan were of the powerful Gothic Coven, a deeply

ancestral race with close ties to the Vampire bloodline, dating from when they first began to

walk the Earth. With her clan at the head of their secretive Coven. She pulled out a tight pair of

ebony black pants and a black halter top. Then selected a solid black meshed top and finally

added her favorite black denim jacket. Ariana opened her ebony wood dresser drawer and

selected matching camouflage print bra and thong. The young Gothic carried the articles over to

her bed, slipped off her robe and changed into her clothes. Heading to her mirror, she put on

creamy white powder paling her already luminescent white face, lining her eyes with deep as

night, black kohl. Coloring her pale lids black as sin with ebony eye shadow and matching

lipstick. Ariana gave herself the once-over in the tall mirror and smiled. The young Gothic

sat on the edge of her bed and put on a pair of tall, knee-high black leather combat boots, her

personal favorite. Lacing them up and tying them, she set Velcro straps in place and walked to

her door. Shrugging on her small backpack with a few things she needed in it, like her cell

phone, things for her classes in the family study, money, and her CD player; onto her slender

shoulder, Ariana put her hand to her spacious room's wide oak doors. Turning the knobs

slowly she stepped out. The 16 year old slowly made her way down the long hallway of her

clan's manor home, then going down the grand staircase.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Welcome again to my sequel. What do you think of my new character, I have a lot in store for this young girl, and her shrouded history, which will be explained in all its glory very soon, what is this obscure Gothic Coven, who is her clan, how are they tied to the Vampire Coven, well you will have to wait and find out.. (Hisses excitedly)… Please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. This is the biggest fic I will be attempting to write in a long time. There will be plenty of action, romance, angst, everything!! I am going all out on this story. This will be a very BIG story, I hope you will hang on for the ride. Expect quite few chapters spinning out quickly! School is out and I have so much time on my hands! (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	3. Chapter 3: Daylight Contemplations

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters, but Ariana, Brennan, Kieran and any other original character I created are mine.. Nuff said!!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Welcome to my sequel Walking Death! This a direct continuation of Guardian. Things are starting to heat up for our favorite pair.. And a few new people in for the ride as well. Forgive me, I've been very busy with several other projects, and I end up rescripting what I originally wrote due to some last minute inspiration. Not to worry, chapters 4, 5, and 6 are almost done, chapter 4 was originally chapter 3, but like I said, I pushed it up and this is the new chapter 3. I am a little hesitant with this chapter, it deals with a few sensitive issues, so thanks for the patience. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Both of these ladies have helped me come so far in my writing, encouraging yet criticizing me at the same time, helping me to do better. I thank both of you greatly! Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

Author's Note: If anybody would like to contact me, for questions on this story, feed back, or just to leave opinions.

Here's my E-Mail: VampyricAngel21aol.com

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Selene stared up at the tacked up blanket on the bedroom window, noises from outside below

assaulted her sensitive ears. Cries and screams.. It seemed a deafening cacophony of hell's

symphony. The Vampiress could not sleep, every time she shut her eyes, the dreams came,

assaulted her every time she shut her eyes. Like the particularly disturbing dream she had this

afternoon. **Selene stood in her luxurious quarters, by her large bay window**

which was locked down because the sun was still out, a position she had used so

often before she escaped the Coven. The Vampiress was back in Ordoghaz

somehow. Her mind told her she was dreaming, but could not force herself

awake, having to experience yet another horrible nightmare.. A noise grabbed

her alert ears as she spun to meet a deadly looking Viktor, hissing Selene was

paralyzed as her sire grabbed her by the throat and pinned her up into the wall,

before clawing her across the face. "You are a failure, you will die. Traitor!"

Viktor spat sealing her death. A tear dripped down Selene's beautiful, pale

face, only eliciting a sadistic smile from her dark father as he beat her cruelly.

She could not move at all, then something that disturbed the young Vampiress

even more, Viktor raped her.. Selene had bolted upright screaming, tears streaming

like cold rivers down her face Michael was immediately trying to comfort her, she had had

that exact same dream not too long ago it was even worse then.. It still scared her...****

Memories of the past as well as present, demons, and visions haunted her.... They were

horrible the first few nights, now almost a month later, they were beginning to ebb slightly, but

they still troubled her.. If it was not for Michael, Selene would not have even contemplated

shutting her eyes then. Sometimes the Vampiress still refused to let anything show at all, it

was just not in her nature. Coldness was just too deeply ingrained in her to let anything else

surface but what the Vampiress had lived by her entire immortal existence, revenge, hatred,

and the thrill of the hunt. Hunting was the only pleasure Selene had had left, the only thing

filling up the wide void in her soul.. But deep down, Selene knew she loved Michael, more

than she could ever show him.. Though it would be a while before she could truly open up to

the hybrid completely, mate or not.. Too much still lay buried about her past, and the pang of

guilt the young Vampire felt every time she thought about it. Selene sifted through what was

left of herself as she concentrated on pushing the unquiet thoughts out of her mind by the voices

outside. (Something really fucked up must be going on outside.) The Vampiress thought

rolling out of her slumbering mate's arms and getting up silently. Drawing her Berettas from

under her pillow. Sitting by the door to their bedroom like a quiet statuesque goddess. Selene

had made up her mind to investigate as soon as the sun went down.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Welcome again to my sequel. Hm.. Selene is noticing some weird stuff isn't she? What do you think of my new character, I have a lot in store for this young girl, and her shrouded history, which will be explained in all its glory very soon, what is this obscure Gothic Coven, who is her clan, how are they tied to the Vampire Coven, well you will have to wait and find out.. (Hisses excitedly)… Please Read and Review!!! Once again I want to thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. This is the biggest fic I will be attempting to write in a long time. There will be plenty of action, romance, angst, everything!! I am going all out on this story. This will be a very BIG story, I hope you will hang on for the ride. Expect quite few chapters spinning out quickly! School is out and I have so much time on my hands! (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4: A World Shattered

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters, but Ariana, Brennan, Kieran and any other original character I created are mine.. Nuff said!!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Welcome to my sequel Walking Death! This a direct continuation of Guardian. Things are starting to heat up for our favorite pair.. And a few new people in for the ride as well. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Both of these ladies have helped me come so far in my writing, encouraging yet criticizing me at the same time, helping me to do better. I thank both of you greatly! Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

Author's Note: If anybody would like to contact me, for questions on this story, feed back, or just to leave opinions.

Here's my E-Mail: VampyricAngel21aol.com

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The smell was even worse, to the point where Ariana had to cover her nose and breathe out

her mouth. Once she made it downstairs, she quickly made her way down to the kitchen,

needing a snack.

The kitchen was empty…..

None of the servants were there…..

The Gothic teenager felt just slightly more unnerved, fresh little chills of dread went down

Ariana's spine. (What the fuck is going on?!) She thought. Ariana moved from the kitchen

down the long hallway to her father and mother's chambers after searching in the grand salon,

not finding Lord or Lady Miakoda there either….

The smell was horrible down this way, the closer she got to her parent's room, the more

concentrated it got. Pushing their wide doors open, the young noble girl almost vomited, the

cloying stench seemed greatly amplified in the huge richly furnished room. Looking around the

room, that was when she noticed the bloody handprints smeared across the gray walls and

across the back of the door. Everywhere Ariana looked, there was blood and gore. Almost

scared to look through the rest of the room, the Gothic quelled her terror, chastising herself for

being scared. Ariana turned to the bed and threw back the covers.

Her parents lay there, drenched in blood and badly mangled, dead….

Ariana clutched a hand to her mouth and screamed through her pale fingers, tears streaming

down her face. Ariana fell back against the blood spattered wall and cried, cried to the point of

having a major headache, but she didn't care.. For what seemed like an eternity, Ariana

would not move nor open her mouth, numb to everything except the walls of grief that had

fallen on top of and threatened to suffocate her...…

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Welcome again to my sequel. I am sorry this took so long guys.. What do you think of my new character, I have a lot in store for this young girl (Hisses excitedly)… Please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. This is the biggest fic I will be attempting to write in a long time. There will be plenty of action, romance, angst, everything!! I am going all out on this story. This will be a very BIG story, I hope you will hang on for the ride. Expect quite a few chapters spinning out quickly! School is out and I have so much time on my hands! (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	5. Chapter 5: Of Grief And Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters, but Ariana, Brennan, Kieran and any other original character I created are mine.. Nuff said!!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Welcome to my sequel Walking Death! This a direct continuation of Guardian. Things are starting to heat up for our favorite pair.. And a few new people in for the ride as well. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Both of these ladies have helped me come so far in my writing, encouraging yet criticizing me at the same time, helping me to do better. I thank both of you greatly! Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

Author's Note: If anybody would like to contact me, for questions on this story, feed back, or just to leave opinions.

Here's my E-Mail: VampyricAngel21aol.com

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sadness permeated her as she knelt by her dead parents bed and kissed each of them, ignoring

the horrible blood stains coating their once loving and regal faces.. Looking once more over the

badly mangled bodies of her two adoring parents for the last time..

Ariana stood up, pulling the covers over the horribly mutilated bodies of her dead parents.

She left, numbly walking down the gore spattered hall, no longer bothering to cover her nose, it

did not help anymore.. Then a wail could be heard. Ears perking up, oddly enough it sounded

like the high keening wail of an infant.. (What the hell?!) Ariana thought as the Gothic noble

girl ran towards the direction of the noise. Bounding down the hall and bursting into the

family sitting room, Ariana looked around until her eyes stopped on a royal blue chaise lounge.

An expensive silver silk blanket lay draped over the lounge but what caught the Gothic's eye

was that something was wiggling underneath it.. With a gentle hand the young noble lifted the

little blanket away..

And her eyes went wide in shock..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Welcome again to my sequel. Hehee!! A cliffy, I know I am so mean! SOS! Guys I am feeling a bit discouraged about this fic at the moment and if reviews do not pick up I will stop it.. But on a happier note. What do you think of my new character, I have a lot in store for this young girl (Hisses excitedly)… Please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. This is the biggest fic I will be attempting to write in a long time. There will be plenty of action, romance, angst, everything!! I am going all out on this story. I hope you will hang on for the ride. Expect quite a few chapters spinning out quickly! School is out and I have so much time on my hands! (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	6. Chapter 6: Even Bigger Surprises And Mys...

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters, but Ariana, Brennan, Kieran and any other original character I created are mine.. Nuff said!!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Welcome to my sequel Walking Death! This a direct continuation of Guardian. Things are starting to heat up for our favorite pair.. And a few new people in for the ride as well. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, Big thanx goes to Lady K2, and again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Both of these ladies have helped me come so far in my writing, encouraging yet criticizing me at the same time, helping me to do better. I thank both of you greatly! Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy!

-VampyricAngel

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

****

Author's Note: If anybody would like to contact me, for questions on this story, feed back, or just to leave opinions. You can find my E-mail on my profile page. Oh and guys, sorry this took so long, asa bonus for your patience, I will post the next chappie tomorrow.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A tiny baby with black curly hair and deathly pale skin for a human, dressed in a black

sleeper with little silver socks on her feet... But what enchanted Ariana the most was the

child's eyes, they were the lightest blue possible almost blending in with the white irises.. The

little baby looked less than a month old and seemed healthy enough.. Once the infant saw

Ariana, the crying stopped.

The 16 year old carefully picked the baby up and checked to see whether it was

a boy or girl. It was a little girl.

Ariana did what she could to calm the little child, rocking her gently and bundling her in the

silken blankets to keep her warm. The Gothic girl had no idea where the little baby girl came

from, or who her family was.. So she was without her parents and utterly helpless. (Who in the

seven fucking hells would leave a little tiny baby like this?!) Ariana thoughts raged. With

no clue who her parents were or where they were at, or even where the little baby even came

from, Ariana knew she was not from her clan, none of her family had birthed a child recently.

This child was an utter mystery to her..

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

What do you think of my new character, I have a lot in store for this young girl, and her shrouded history, which will be explained in all its glory very soon, what is this obscure Gothic Coven, who is her clan, how are they tied to the Vampire Coven, well you will have to wait and find out.. And where does the little baby girl fit into to all this.. Please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. This is the biggest fic I will be attempting to write in a long time. There will be plenty of action, romance, angst, everything!! I am going all out on this story. This will be a very BIG story, I hope you will hang on for the ride. (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!

Thanx!


	7. Chapter 7: Death Comes Knocking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters, but Ariana, Brennan, Kieran and any other original character I created are mine.. Nuff said!!**

* * *

**I am so sorry about the delay, I have had a lot of shit going on guys. And I just needed some time to myself to write and think.. Thanks for the patience, Things are starting to heat up for our favorite pair.. And a few new people in for the ride as well. I want to thank everybody who has been reviewing, Big thanx goes to Lady K2! Love you girl!!!!! And again thanx goes to Lady Mage, she has been a great supporter. Both of these ladies have helped me come so far in my writing, encouraging yet criticizing me at the same time, helping me to do better. I thank both of you greatly! Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy! **

**_-VampyricAngel_**

* * *

Ariana looked down at the child in her arms once more.. (_Why had somebody left this child here? Could it be possible that maybe something had happened to her parents as well_..) The young Gothic thought. With no other choice it seemed that the child was her responsibility for now..

Ariana ran to the phone to call the police so they could maybe find this little infant's parents, and find the sick fucking bastard that slaughtered her parents… Images shot through her head of their mutilated bodies, once so regal, and loving, so life-like, now reduced to mangled corpses…

She began to cry again, tears spilling over her black, heavily lined eyes, when she found the phone to be dead. "What the seven fucking hells is going on?!" Ariana cried frantically. (_Damnit, come on Ariana, pull yourself together!!! What if that freak comes back for you and that little baby! And this is no proper behavior for a Miakoda!_) the Gothic mentally slapped herself, biting her lower lip between abnormally sharp canines.

She would mourn for her mother and father soon enough, but right now she had to keep her wits together. A time would come when she could mourn, but not now, as much as it hurt, Ariana had to be strong.

Ariana looked down at the tiny infant in her arms, the little baby had gone back to sleep after being picked up. "I wonder what your name is…" The noble murmered aloud, to the little sleeping child.

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The glass in the grand salon's bay windows shattered into a thousand fragments. It tinkled and dusted the rich gray carpeting in the huge sitting room. As 5 people lurched in, moaning a chorus of hungry wails.

"What the hell!" Ariana yelled, careful of the little bundle in her pale arms, diving back into the entrance hall and bolted the doors behind her. The little infant woke up, screaming her tiny lungs out at being treated so roughly.

Ariana could still hear the ailing, above the child's screams as she tried to quieten the baby. The Gothic teenager turned to run when she ran smack into someone. Ariana did a double take and saw that it was another of those creatures. And the huge double doors that led inside her door were wide open. Dodging the creature, Ariana ran to the doors and used all her might to shut the huge doors. Sealing off her home from any more intruders..

Quickly, Ariana looked frantically, and then dashed upstairs, to find some sort of weapon to defend herself with. Holding the tiny child close as she ran down the huge upper corridor of her home, down to her spacious chambers. Grabbing a handle to one of her doors, Ariana opened it and ran in. Shutting it behind her and sinking to the cool marble floor of her bedchamber.

Then her memories flashed back to the many horror movies and books she read with her father and friends. She carefully scrutinized the lurching people quickly. (_Long hungry wails, cataracted eyes, drunken lurching, rotting flesh, death……. ZOMBIES!!) _The teen thought, bolting up from her slumped position.

* * *

**Welcome again to my sequel. What do you think of my new character, I have a lot in store for this young girl, and her shrouded history, which will be explained in all its glory very soon, what is this obscure Gothic Coven, who is her clan, how are they tied to the Vampire Coven, well you will have to wait and find out.. (Hisses excitedly)… Please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming. This is the biggest fic I will be attempting to write in a long time. There will be plenty of action, romance, angst, everything!! I am going all out on this story. This will be a very BIG story, I hope you will hang on for the ride! Sorry again for the wait, school and life have been dragging me down hard, I will be updating faster now that dust is settling. (Evil Laughs) More to come soon!**

**Thanx!**


	8. Chapter 8: Heartbroken Warrior's Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or their awesome characters, but Ariana, Brennan, Kieran and any other original character I created are mine.. Nuff said!!

--------------------------------------------------------

Guys I am terribly sorry, I have been through the nine circles of hell lately. Dealt with an awful bout of depression, and then had a couple of inner demons to deal with. And honestly, I have been very tired lately, have had little sleep.. I decided to revamp this chapter to help get my focus back and hopefully fix any errors. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Big thanks goes to Lady K2,, she has been a great supporter. This girl has been my right hand Vamp and has helped me come so far in my writing, encouraging yet criticizing me at the same time, helping me to do better. I thank you greatly! Love you sis!!! Thanx to you all the reviews and keep them coming your support is greatly appreciated! You guys have been awesome! Hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait!

-VampyricAngel

--------------------------------------------------------

Ariana locked the doors with her free hand and tramped to her bed. Laying the slumbering child in the bunched up bed clothes she had previously vacated. Moans could be heard from downstairs, adding to her haste. Frantically, the Gothic noble searched her chamber, looking for a weapon of some sort. Repeating to herself almost in a mantra of sorts. "Need a weapon.. Come on…."

Finally her eyes came to stop on her softball bat standing in a corner next to her closet. "Thank the Goddess" The teen muttered, pulling the heavy metal bat from its place and swinging it once to warm her arm up. Grinning maliciously, Ariana hefted the bat and slapped it against her hand, ignoring the vibrating sting she felt with the impact. Angrily she hissed, "Time to die you fucking bastards.."

Turning to her huge bed that held the safely sleeping infant. Ariana whispered, "Be right back kid. Need to clean house!" And with that the Gothic teen unlocked her heavy doors and fearlessly stepped outside into the cool hallway. More so with the cold sweat that had begun to dampen her neck. And only one thought coursed through her being. Vengeance, the images of her mangled father and mother filled her with bubbling anger.

Licking her abnormally sharp canines, Ariana trounced to the doors, and kicked them open, pain shot up her leg from the effort but she ignored it. Walking out she surveyed the huge grandeur of her home from the balcony stairs overlooking the elegant entrance hall below. Steeling herself she began to walk, a killer stalking after its prey.. Not for food, but for blood-lust and revenge.

(Remember girl do not let the fuckers bite you!) The warning hissed through her mind. Slowly she climbed down the long grand staircase. Seeing blood soaking the carpet from footprints and moans could be heard by her sharp ears in the distance..

The girl looked out the huge stained glass window that overlooked the balcony, and she took in the shuttered window. All the windows were shuttered.. Her family had history of being allergic to the sun.. Her father had never been seen near the sunlight and always avoided it with almost abject terror. Which was odd.. Her family line had Vampyre blood from long ago. But it has dulled over the last century, most of her Vampire ancestors were killed off by unknown causes. Why would her father avoid the sun, he was human. Her mother didn't have a problem with it, though Lord Miakoda made a point to raise his children away from the sun. Ariana had never been allowed to let the sun touch her skin or see it, and she never wished to.

She was still puzzled why her father had acted so, but thinking any more of her parents would have done her in, Ariana could feel salty tears stain her eyes as the Gothic noble looked in the mirror to see her midnight eyes dripping little drops of pain, heartbreakingly slow. All thoughts drained from her like a dry desert as she slumped against the wall crying.. The teenager pulled her knees to her chest and cried freely.

Ariana tucked her head against her knees, all thoughts of killing and revenge gone now, and she was reduced to a scared young girl who just lost her parents. The only comfort she took was that her big brother was safely ensconced away from this madness.. But selfishly she wished he was here to hold and her and make her smile like her big brother always did. "Please stay safe Kieran." She said her voice cracking from the strain of tears.

The Gothic still remained slumped againt the first floor landing, softball bat clutched in a death grip in one hand, the other her sharp nails bit into the carpet. Things were painfully hazy now, and all she wanted to do was just crawl in a dark place and sleep the rest of her life away.. If it wasn't for the need to escape and to protect that little infant. Ariana would just go crawl into her parents bed, slit her wrists and join them in death.

She was still sobbing, though her voice was choked, soon her cries grew quieter. Only to be greeted with a mournful moan of aching hunger. Ariana bolted up from her position to have a zombie standing not three feet from her. The young Gothic swore every obscenity in the book and scolded herself severely for her lapse.. The zombie growled and moaned, lunging it landed on top of her, she grappled with it, but it was a rather big creature, it was once male, and well built, though the skin was beginning to rot and decay into a snotty slush as it looked mushy and gray. It snarled and snapped at her as she tried to through it off her, she managed to wiggle an arm free as it tried to bite her neck, she lifted her fist and swung at the creature's head, making a sickening squish as it met her clenched hand and she pulled her fist free with a jerk, which produced a sick slurping noise. Struggling as the creature was momentarily stunned, Ariana took her chance and kicked one of her legs out with all her strength.

Breathing harshly as adrenaline kicked her into high gear, Ariana rolled away from the zombie, sprung up and kicked it square in the jaw, making it reel, before grasping the bat that had been crushed againt her as the creature toppled onto her. She screamed and swung the bat at the zombie's head, and like a puff, it up and popped then fell off its shoulders landing with a gross thud on the expensive and now blood soaked carpet.

Shaking, she screamed and kicked the corpse vigorously, before taking a shuddering, deep breath, then was greeted by two more moaning undead at the foot of the stairs. Ariana howled in rage and like a charging demon she tore down the stairs and lopped one zombie's head off with murderous glee, turning to the second one she used the but of the bat and rammed it right at the forehead of the wailing undead. It sunk on impact, sending gray brain matter againt the wall as is slumped down and hit the floor. Then, not even sparing the corpses a glance Ariana hissed, before running to the entrance hall, pulling the doors that were hanging wide open shut, then bolting the heavy front doors to keep them out for the time being..

Feeling years older in just seconds, Ariana looked down at her blood soaked clothes, then at the bat in her hands. Finally the enormity of what she had just done fell smack dab on top of her like a cement truck full of lead. Ariana stood there, bat in one hand with a stunned expression and looked around her nearly deserted home.

She only allowed herself a moment to process what had just happened before she hefted the bat and decided that she had to get out, now. She had to get out of this nutty ass town that she once was content to call her home. The home of her powerful clan, and the place of her Coven's haven. So Ariana made a firm decision and glided back upstairs. It was time to escape..

--------------------------------------------------------

Welcome again to my sequel. Gee does she seem a little angry or what. Guess you can't blame her. But the question to be asked is, will she survive this hellish nightmare, or will she succumb to the undead.. Please Read and Review!!! Once again I want thank everybody who is reviewing, for their support. I really appreciate all the reviews, and please keep them coming.This is the biggest fic I will be attempting to write in a long time. There will be plenty of action, romance, angst, everything!! I am going all out on this story. This will be a very BIG story, I hope you will hang on for the ride. (Evil Laughs) On a more serious note guys I am terribly sorry about the delay.. Have been so busy and contending with life.. So bare with me, I am trying to pick back up.. More to come soon!

Thanx!


End file.
